mamamoofandomcom-20200213-history
Yes I Am
Lyrics Hangul= 나로 말할 것 같으면 자신감 있는 여자 말하자면 느낌 있는 여자 (My baby) 자신 있으면 나를 따라 해도 돼 (해도 돼) 뒤따라와 뒤따라와 Follow me-e ay ay 화장은 옅게 귀찮으니까 노출은 안 해 그럴 필요 없어 이상해 좀 특이해 평범한 게 더 싫어 이런 내 모습 부모님께 감사해 Me me 4 with Sun 생각 말어 정신은 High class 눈치 보지마 네가 바로 Vogue Hello bonjour nǐhǎo 안녕 세계각국마다 매력이 있듯이 나로 말할 것 같으면 겨울에 민소매 입으면 여름이 되는 거야 I love you (Introduce my self) 나로 말할 것 같으면 자신감 있는 여자 말하자면 느낌 있는 여자 (My baby) 자신 있으면 나를 따라 해도 돼 (해도 돼) 뒤따라와 뒤따라와 Follow me-e ay ay Yes I am 나로 말할 것 같으면 Yes I am 아주 건방져 편한 게 좋아 그게 나니까 돌려 말 안 해 숨기지 못해 건방져 신경 안 써 나를 모르는 소리 그냥 내 멋대로 내 식대로 해 My name is 문스타 어디까지나 그냥 내 취향이니까 예민하지마 컴플렉스 Nothing 슬렉스 셔츠 로퍼 클래식한 스타일로 난 나를 표현해 My baby 아직까지 말꼬리 잡는 너 Take off the blind Drive 내 차에 타 자 자 나로 말할 것 같으면 자신감 있는 여자 말하자면 느낌 있는 여자 (My baby) 자신 있으면 나를 따라 해도 돼 (해도 돼) 뒤따라와 뒤따라와 Follow me-e ay ay Yes I am 나로 말할 것 같으면 Yes I am follow me-e ay ay Yes I am 나로 말할 것 같으면 Yes I am 볼이 뚠뚠해 V라인보다 동그란 내 얼굴이 좋아 나만의 Some special thing 쌍꺼풀 있는 눈매 보단 나는 내 눈 무쌍이 좋아 웃을 땐 인디언 보조개와 코 찡긋 아주 칭찬해 나로 말할 것 같으면 말할 것 같으면 아주 시크해 나로 말할 것 같으면 말할 것 같으면 쟤 쟤 쟤 (Introduce my self) 나로 말할 것 같으면 자신감 있는 여자 말하자면 느낌 있는 여자 (My baby) 자신 있으면 나를 따라 해도 돼 (해도 돼) 뒤따라와 뒤따라와 Follow me-e ay ay Yes I am 나로 말할 것 같으면 Yes I am follow me follow follow follow me Yes I am 나로 말할 것 같으면 Yes I am 아주 건방져 |-| Romanization= naro malhal geot gateumyeon jasingam itneun yeoja malhajamyeon neukkim itneun yeoja (My baby) jasin isseumyeon nareul ttara haedo dwae (haedo dwae) dwittarawa dwittarawa Follow me-e ay ay hwajangeun yeotge gwichanheunikka nochuleun an hae geureol pilyo eobseo isanghae jom teukihae pyeongbeomhan ge deo silheo ireon nae moseub bumonimkke gamsahae Me me 4 with Sun saenggak maleo jeongsineun High class nunchi bojima nega baro Vogue Hello bonjour nǐhǎo annyeong segyegakgukmada maeryeogi itdeusi naro malhal geot gateumyeon gyeoule minsomae ibeumyeon yeoreumi doeneun geoya I love you (Introduce my self) naro malhal geot gateumyeon jasingam itneun yeoja malhajamyeon neukkim itneun yeoja (My baby) jasin isseumyeon nareul ttara haedo dwae (haedo dwae) dwittarawa dwittarawa Follow me-e ay ay Yes I am naro malhal geot gateumyeon Yes I am aju geonbangjyeo pyeonhan ge joha geuge nanikka dollyeo mal an hae sumgiji mothae geonbangjyeo singyeong an sseo nareul moreuneun sori geunyang nae meotdaero nae sikdaero hae My name is munseuta eodikkajina geunyang nae chwihyanginikka yeminhajima keompeullekseu Nothing seullekseu syeocheu ropeo keullaesikhan seutaillo nan nareul pyohyeonhae My baby ajikkkaji malkkori jabneun neo Take off the blind Drive nae chae ta ja ja naro malhal geot gateumyeon jasingam itneun yeoja malhajamyeon neukkim itneun yeoja (My baby) jasin isseumyeon nareul ttara haedo dwae (haedo dwae) dwittarawa dwittarawa Follow me-e ay ay Yes I am naro malhal geot gateumyeon Yes I am follow me-e ay ay Yes I am naro malhal geot gateumyeon Yes I am bori ttunttunhae Vlainboda donggeuran nae eolguli joha namanui Some special thing ssangkkeopul itneun nunmae bodan naneun nae nun mussangi joha useul ttaen indieon bojogaewa ko jjinggeut aju chingchanhae naro malhal geot gateumyeon malhal geot gateumyeon aju sikeuhae naro malhal geot gateumyeon malhal geot gateumyeon jae jae jae (Introduce my self) naro malhal geot gateumyeon jasingam itneun yeoja malhajamyeon neukkim itneun yeoja (My baby) jasin isseumyeon nareul ttara haedo dwae (haedo dwae) dwittarawa dwittarawa Follow me-e ay ay Yes I am naro malhal geot gateumyeon Yes I am follow me follow follow follow me Yes I am naro malhal geot gateumyeon Yes I am aju geonbangjyeo |-| English= If I were to describe myself I’m a confident woman To put it in words, a woman of feeling (My baby) If you think you can do it, you can follow me (You can) Follow me, follow me Follow me-e ay ay Makeup is light, ‘cause I’m lazy I won’t show skin, no need to do that It’s strange, I’m a bit unique I don’t like ordinary things I thank my parents for this side of me Me me 4 with Sun Stop thinking, my mind is high class Don’t be shy, you’re Vogue Hello bonjour nǐhǎo annyeong Just like how each country has its own charm If I were to describe myself Whenever I wear sleeveless shirts It becomes summer, I love you (Introduce my self) If I were to describe myself I’m a confident woman To put it in words, a woman of feeling (My baby) If you think you can do it, you can follow me (You can) Follow me, follow me Follow me-e ay ay Yes I am, if I were to describe myself Yes I am, I’m very cheeky I like comfort ‘cause that’s just me I won’t sugarcoat, I can’t hide it I’m cheeky, I don’t care You don’t know me I just do what I wanna do My name is Moonstar This is just my taste So don’t be too sensitive My complex is nothing Slacks, shirts, loafers With a classic style I express myself, my baby You still try to take me down Take off the blind Drive, get in my car Now, now, if I were to describe myself I’m a confident woman To put it in words, a woman of feeling (My baby) If you think you can do it, you can follow me (You can) Follow me, follow me Follow me-e ay ay Yes I am, if I were to describe myself Yes I am follow me-e ay ay Yes I am, if I were to describe myself Yes I am, my cheeks are chubby My face is more round than V-line I like it It’s my own, some special thing Instead of double eyelids I like my mono eyelids When I smile, my Indian dimples and wrinkles on my nose I compliment them If I were to describe myself If I were to describe myself I’m very chic If I were to describe myself If I were to describe myself Her, her, her (Introduce my self) If I were to describe myself I’m a confident woman To put it in words, a woman of feeling If you think you can do it, you can follow me (You can) Follow me, follow me Follow me-e ay ay Yes I am, if I were to describe myself Yes I am follow me follow follow follow me Yes I am, if I were to describe myself Yes I am I’m very cheeky Category:Purple Category:Discography Category:Singles Category:2017 Releases Category:Korean Releases